


Happy Boy

by SamuelJames



Category: Common Law
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David loves having two great daddies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Happy Boy  
> Characters/Pairing: David Marks-Mitchell (OC) and Travis Marks/Wes Mitchell  
> Rating: G  
> Summary: David loves having two great daddies.  
> Notes: Notes: Written for the comment_fic prompt Common Law, Wes/Travis, my two daddies.  
> Disclaimer: Common Law is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

David Marks-Mitchell enters the world with his fathers arguing about his surname. Six years later he's told Daddy Travis won that argument with scissors beating paper.

His daddies argue about what tv he can watch or having candy before dinner but they never fight for long and always hug when they make up. Daddy Wes sends him to bed when it's still bright but he tells the best stories with voices and everything.

Sometimes at school he gets teased but his friends Kyla and Tyrone only have their moms and he has two awesome dads instead which is way better.


End file.
